Family Love & Death
by PrincessUndead
Summary: Alex Burkehardt is Nicks cousin and like him is a grimm who also happens to be dating Monroe what haapens when Monroes family comes to vist for a Blutbad ritual Monroe/OFC Nick/OFC
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

Monroe slowly looked up from his train set as he heard a noise come from outside he slowly got up and went to his door he stood there listening then started to open

the door. when he opened the door he stood still but suddenly was attacked he shifted and growled sensing it was another Blutbad a female one he was about to bite

into her neck when the female started to laugh " oh Monroe you're so funny" Monroe paused shifted back and sighed "Angel" "hey bro what's new " .Monroe and Angel

stood up and sat on the couch "what are you doing here" Monroe kept glancing towards upstairs "Just wanted to visit by big bro" Angel sniffed the air "What is that

smells human but it isn't" . She got up and walked towards the stairs "Angel don't, stay down here" "why" she kept walking up the stairs when she was halfway up

Monroe's bedroom door opened and a petite women with long black hair who was wearing one of Monroe's huge flannel shirts emerged "Monroe are you coming back to

bed…oh who's this" "um my sister angel. Angel this is Alex my girlfriend" Angel ran up to the girl and sniffed her hair, her face and her back she paused thought for a few

seconds and then she looked at Monroe in horror. "YOU'RE DATING A GRIMM".


	2. Chapter 1

Its my first story and its crap the Chapter length varies i know it sucks lol be gentle

Monroe stared at both his sister and girlfriend on his couch thinking to himself oh god this is bad very very bad "um so angel hows the family" Angel

glared at her brother " how could you do this Monroe her people have murdered our family for decades our grandfather our father Kaleb how could

you" Alex stared down at the ground sadly and almost in tears "the family will be coming for your mating ceremony to see your perfect mate and you

chose a Grimm how could you Monroe don't you understand then killed our father Kaleb don't you remember when Samuel told you what happened

to Kaleb you were in tears everyone was but you didn't even make it to the burial instead you were here with a grimm their monsters"all of a sudden

the door opened and Nick walked inside before Monroe could do anything his sister ran and jumped on Nick "ANOTHER ONE "he's a friend and Alexs

cousin get off" Angel slowly got up and glared at her brother two you are friends with two grimm Mothers going to kill you and Samuel will never

speak to you" Monroe finally spoke " i love her" Alex smiled lightly "MORE THEN YOUR OWN FAMILY "no of course not" angel looked over at nick and

Alex "you family you kind are murderers" "and your kind isn't"nick opened his eyes wide at his cousins words "we don't kill children innocent children

however grimms do"Angel started crying and Monroe went over to hug his youngest sister " A grimm one of your family decided to kill our nephew

Kaleb my brothers innocent son when we were playing in the woods i was only 18 your kind are more monster then us"when is the

family coming angel" "tomorrow i hope you can look into our mothers eyes are brothers eyes and tell them your dating a grimm"Angel walked up

stairs into the guest room and fell asleep so Monroe how many siblings do you have Monroe look at his girlfriend and best friend "well theres Angel

obviously and Jamie her twin brother then Caroline and Daniel and then Samuel he's bringing his wife Rebecca then there's my mother Sara they'll all

be here tomorrow i can tell you I'm not looking forward to it i mean i didn't go back for Kalebs funeral so were kind of touchy i wasn't even there when

he died i feel bad for not being there but they're family so they'll forgive me now i think you two should go home i need a lot of sleep so" he leaned down and kissed Alex

goodbye then went upstairs and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

It was about nine pm when the family arrived Monroe and angel standing by the door waiting then a knock at the door

when Monroe opened angel was tackled down by her twin brother Jamie "Angel Cake" "JAM JAM "they fought each other

while laughing "aren't you going to say hello" Jamie smiled "hey Mon Mon" Monroe smiled and laughed "will you two cut it

out"Monroe looked toward the door and saw his mother "hi mom" he leaned down and kissed her cheek "hey baby" Sara

looked over her shoulder "Daniel go help Becca with her bags please" "Yes ma'am" "Becca came" "yeah she didn't want to

be by herself in that house over the weekend they finally moved all of Kalebs stuff out and have began to redecorate

it" "well good for them" "Monroe your father would be so proud of you finding a mate finally"she smiled and moved

deeper into the house."Hey big brother Monroe turned again "Caroline hi" he gave her a huge hug " hows my Care-Bear"

"Monroe you know i hate that name almost as much as when Jamie calls you Mon Mon" Monroe smiled and moved out of his

sisters way next Daniel came in carrying a large bag "hey Danny" "hi Eddie" Monroe smiled Daniel was the only person

besides his father who called him Eddie "put the bags over there" Daniel smiled and walked inside Monroe turned around

to look at his family "Hey stranger" Monroe paused pushed back the tears and turned "Hey Sammy" Monroe couldn't help

his emotions and gave Samuel a big hug "I'm so sorry i wasn't there please forgive me" Samuel smiled and tried to soothe

his brother "we forgive you" Monroe looked up "hey Becca" "hey" suddenly Saras voice rang through out the house

"everyone living room"everyone made the way and sat down "I just wanted to say I'm so happy are family is back as a

whole your father would be proud of each and everyone ofyou"everyone smiled as they heard their mothers words

"Samuel Rebecca you can be sure Silas is watching over Kaleb right now" everyone smiled "now I'm tired so come on you

know what i want" everyone stood up in a circle around Sara and held hands"you too Rebecca in the middle with me"

Rebecca joined her and they joined hands "everyone bowed their heads and Angel and Jamie started to speak "I'm coming

home" then Caroline "To breathe again",then Daniel "To start again" then Samuel "I'm coming home From all the places I

have been" then Monroe "With nothing But a voice within" then Rebecca"That calls me" then finally Sara "Calls me home"

everyone let go and kissed their mother goodnight She went upstairs to one of the guest rooms and closed the door.

Rebecca yawned and walked over to her husband "I'm tired come to bed" "Ok love" he stood up "goodnight guys" he and

his wife made their way up to the second guest bedroom "same here night guys" Monroe stood and went up to his

room while Caroline and Daniel were on the two couches and the twins laid beside each other on the floor as Angel fell

asleep she fell into the nightmare she recently began to have all the time which was actually just a bad memory

***FLASHBACK/DREAM*-**

**"Found you Angel" Angel smiled down at her nephew "you did Kaleb my turn go hide" Kaleb smiled and ran deep into **

**the woods he found a spot behind a tree and crouched down he suddenly heard a noise coming from behind him **

**her turned around and saw a few bushes move then a women appeared he smelt the air and got scared an woged **

**for a moment the women gasped and ran toward him carrying a huge sword but before he could scream she was **

**on him"AHHHH" Angel heard the scream and ran toward it "KALEB KALEB" she ran until she came to an opening she **

**saw a women standing over Kalebs body she woged and attacked she clamped her mouth on to the women whom **

**she identified as grimms arm and bit down hard she heard her siblings coming the women punched her in the face **

**Angel let go and the women ran Angel let her go and slowly turned around and looked at Kalebs body all cut up "NO NO **

**NO KALEB NO" She ran over and picked up his body and started to cry and scream "Angel what is it" Sara Daniel **

**Caroline and Jamie came through the clearing and saw her holding Kalebs dead body Daniel gasped and held on to **

**Caroline who was crying Jamie ran to his twin and held onto her while she held onto Kaleb as he began to cry and **

**Sara held onto a tree as she burst into tears suddenly a voice rang through" what is it guys" Samuel and Rebecca **

**came through the clearing and froze suddenly "NOOOOOO MY BOY" Samuel ran over to angel who was frozen **

**expressionless with Kalebs blood on her hands and face"what happened he said in a choked sob Angel was **

**frozen and didn't speak and finally Jamie spoke through his tears "Grimm" "AHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed angrily he **

**looked toward his wife who was currently crying with her head in Sara chest Samuel smelled the air "WHICH WAY" **

**Angel was still unresponsive so Jamie smelled the air again closed his eyes and pointed to the direction in which the **

**grimm went and Samuel woged and ran Angel moved a little picked up Kaleb he hung limp in her arms she stood up **

**and walked back toward there camp with no expression he face frozen with no emotion.**


End file.
